


Recollection

by Eccentric_Bambi



Series: Hell Versed [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: I hope you enjoy this special last part to Anachronism!It's all from Takanori's Point of View, retelling the story from his eyes. There's a few new things as well, so there's more info. It's also longer than normal :D And it's only this one chapter.





	

The first time he sees him, early on a cold November morning he knew he was way out of his league. 

It was during a photo shoot, and he was supposed to be showing off a new line of jewelry from this new designer he had heard of but never met, and at first he was hesitant. Hearing the timeline threw him off a little at first admittedly, but after being told what his weekly pay would be (two hundred thousand yen a week for a month?!) he took the job, needless to say. 

Someone with this much money to spare must have been old and creepy with an eye for young models to try on his or her designs. Whatever, he would still do it despite his assumptions. 

Boy was he wrong.

Coming on site for the shoot felt like a kick to the chest and his heart. Seeing his new month long boss face to face made his emotions get mixed up and he could not speak very well. 

Akira Suzuki. He was so handsome and other worldly that at first he couldn't believe that he was real. His soft eyes and loving personality did little to detract from that belief, and it wasn't until four hundred thousand yen and two weeks later that he finally realized that maybe this was not a dream. Akira was real, and he was hooked. Hooked like a fish on a sweet sweet lure made out of hearts and other cutesy shit like that. Soon it no longer became about the money, though that was still a small part of it. 

The month they worked together ended up being Akira's first major debut into the world of design and it was all thanks to him and his talent. It was also one of the best months Takanori has had in a while. 

The last day was spent in celebration of Akira's success, high up in a penthouse in the middle of Tokyo with only a few of the designer's close friends as they rang in not only the New year but Akira's rising career. He met the two Akira trusted the most. A childish but playful model named Uruha, and an air headed but sweet chef named Yutaka.  

As it turned out they were (supposedly) his childhood friends and used each other as leverage as they rose up the business ladder and finally reached their goals after a grueling five years of attempts and hard work. Takanori would soon find himself integrated into their little circle of friends and became one of Uruha's closest friends without actually knowing who he really was. He would find out later on of course.

Only weeks later, he knew he loved Akira with all his heart and soul. But how would he go about telling him? Well he wasn't sure, and he didn't want to bug him with unnecessary things that would get in the way of his work. Telling him would have to come at a time when they both had time to relax and their schedules would not clash.

At least, that was how he hoped to cope with his feelings. He met this other guy. Yuu. Another up and coming photographer who used to be a model himself. After many shoots with the guy and a slow and steadily building friendship he decided to invite him out for the get together he had planned with the other three. Maybe introducing them would benefit them all in some way. 

Yuu would have more work opportunities and the others would have a back up in case any of their regulars backed out on an important shoot. 

At first he was reluctant but eventually he agreed, so they met up with his friends as expected. 

What he was not expecting however, was the very potent sexual tension arising between Yuu and Uruha. It was like there was an... instantaneous click between them. Like two long lost puzzle pieces finally joining together after years of being apart. That was certainly an unexpected but pleasant surprise. 

After a few drinks he could see them getting ever so closer together, their smiles secretive and directed only at one another. But that was okay. The alcohol had made his head a little fuzzy and he couldn't control his mouth after much longer. 

Another thing he hadn't expected was to start spewing all his feelings out to Akira after a few shots that Yutaka ordered and the blonde was surprisingly okay with his blubbering. Maybe it was the alcohol that made him more accepting, laughing along with him and expertly avoiding his obvious attempts at stealing kisses here and there. Yutaka was more than amused at them. 

Through his haze he faintly noticed Yuu and Uruha standing up. He wasn't sure where they were going but he could always ask later. 

After they disappeared he spent more time with Akira and Yutaka before Akira was forced to take them home. Well Akira's home actually, Takanori was too far gone to give out coherent directions to his own place. 

When he woke up the next morning in the blonde's bed, dressed only in his boxers and with a massive hangover he knew he had done something strange. And after a very giggly and hysterical explanation from Akira he knew he fucked up, but they didn't sleep together. Still, Akira knew about how he felt now, how was he supposed to look him in the face now?

Then he asked what happened when he was too drunk to remember, and to his pleased delight learned that Yuu took Uruha home for some... 'fun.' He never knew Yuu was such a playboy, or at least one to take someone home after only an hour of drinks. 

Still, he guessed he should be happy for him. Yuu was known to be somewhat of a workaholic, always in his studio and always at his laptop. So getting out for some fun would have been good for him. 

He thanks Akira for the migraine medicine and the night in his bed before attempting to go home. After sending Yuu a message asking him about his night with Uruha he decides to shower and get rid of some of his hangover before going over to Yuu's place to check on him. Yuu told him not to come but how was he supposed to get all the juicy details but from the man himself?

he walked into Yuu's house and went for the studio before hearing something that made him want to burst into giggles. A very soft but very hardcore sounding moan of _'Gods yes fuck me harder'_ came from the studio that sounded strangely familiar but he wasn't sure why. Who would have thought that he would soon learn that the reason it was familiar was because it was Uruha himself making those noises? He was supposed to go to Paris today right? Yeah.

And hell, he also wasn't expecting to find what was basically a bunch of porn on Yuu's cell phone that was just of Uruha, including a nice three minute video of him getting so messed up and fucked into the bed that did little to nothing to spur him away. Seeing the apparent physical compatibility between them he decides to throw out the suggestion of them becoming a couple when he came back, that was of course met with some apprehension.

That was a little odd. It would soon be found out that it was something of a nightmare, one that... Freaked him out a little. Still. It was only a dream right?

Yuu chastises him before he decides to leave for the rest of the day. He would see some nice photo's of Uruha on some fancy runway and only feel a little jealous. 

A month would pass, and he could tell the space between Yuu and Uruha was making him antsy. And when Uruha finally did come back he learned from Akira that they did indeed get together. And what a get together it was from what Akira told him. Lots of sex, lots of sappy and emotional words. Again, only a little jealous. 

Half a year passed and his own feelings were becoming unbearable. 

He decided to finally let Akira know how he felt while completely sober. It was scary, considering their already somewhat unclear relationship of awkward but close friends. 

It happened in the back room of some studio they were at together, during another dual shoot. He was shaking but it all spilled out of his lips quickly and quietly. The whole time, he could hear his heart thudding in his ears and his palms were clammy as his eyes glued themselves to a black and white tiled floor. The flickering of a dying swinging light bulb overhead did not help their situation at all.

"Akira... I love you. I have for some time now, and I...I just... Want to know how you feel about me."

He expected rejection. He expected harsh words, a disapproving stare, an annoyed sigh, anything to tell him he had been wrong in doing this. But no. 

What he was not expecting was the gentle touch of fingers to his chin, lifting up his face to tear his eyes from the floor of the pristine studio and up at his face. And his face, it was... calm. A sweet smile was on his lips and he expected even then some sort of verbal response. Still nothing. Nothing but glinting endearing eyes meeting his that threatened to drive him mad. Why wasn't he saying anything? 

"Aki..? Are you mad?" He still asks uncertainly. But his next question was drowned out by a sudden rush of blood to his brain in the form of soft lips on his own. 

A kiss was what had cemented the next stages of this relationship, whatever he would classify it as. The next half a year would prove to be very taxing on his sanity. There was very little of his free time that wasn't spent either hanging out with Yuu or being at Akira's place playing around in his sheets and getting fucked and ridden into the mattress like he was a mechanical bull or something.

Ugh what a terrible metaphor, one he would most likely regret making sometime later. 

Anyway, aside from all the sex and intense noises he never knew he could make, he learned something... strange about his new boyfriend. His aversion to all things salt was strange, as most people would at least enjoy it to some extent. But Akira refused to have absolutely anything to do with it. So in an effort to not make Akira unnecessarily upset he didn't push it and only used salt when he was alone. 

That was probably the first very obvious indication of what he would soon come to learn. 

Then there were the late night self talks, the strange lights he saw when Akira thought he wasn't looking, and other odd but small things. Then there was that time he could have... _sworn_  that he saw a strange appendage poking out of Akira's back one time when he got up to get water and thought Takanori was asleep. But it was so quick that he almost missed it. Almost being the key word here.

It took three and a half months of dating and strange things for him to finally find out the truth. 

After some intense making out and a very rigorous few rounds of sex he finally decided to ask what was going on. It had been meant to be a simple question to know why he was acting weird lately and avoiding questions. After some attempts at making him talk Akira finally broke under the pressure. It all came tumbling out just like that day he confessed to him. And it was surprising to say the least.

"I...I'm a demon," he finally said with a despairing face. "I can't eat salt straight up because it would literally hurt or even kill me. Sometimes I have to let out my wings because keeping them in all the time hurts but I do it because I want to be with you. I talk to myself because I need to remind myself of why I am here. Me and Yutaka are demons and Uruha is the King of Hell and he was obsessed with Yuu far before he even knew him and wanted an excuse to get closer to him so we used you as leverage. What I wasn't expecting... was to start really actually loving you. And now I... I can't let you leave my side. I can't."

Takanori was absolutely speechless. Akira... was a demon? But how? 

"What about... all those stories of demons not really being in real bodies?" he asks quietly. Akira sighed and looked uncomfortable. 

"We... only can exist this way if we... don't do anything bad. The ones you hear about haunting people and making their lives like hell are the ones that Uruha banished from his kingdom to live on their own on the outskirts of hell. They lose their physical forms and are reduced to little more than ethereal spirits at only a tiny portion of their strength. They try to find bodies but are never able to because of how weak they are. 

"We're not all that bad as one would think. We like humans, we like the Earth. Uruha doesn't want to take over the World, why would he? When our home is just as nice as the Earth is?"

"And all the weird... things that come with being demons?" He asked. "The symbols, the demonic noises that people hear..?"

"Again, attempts that those other guys make to seem scary when they're really nothing. If at full strength then maybe, but only having a somewhat sad existence as a being barely able to break through the spirit plane of this planet is... well, not scary at all." 

After much more explaining of his world and a short demonstration of his wings Takanori figured he took the whole thing pretty well. Sure, he may have spent the next week alone thanks to his needing some time to think everything over but overall he thought he did okay at accepting all of this. He would go back to the blonde accepting and sex starved, but happy to wake up in his arms the next morning. 

Another half year would go by, and it will have been exactly a year and one month since they met, and he was hit with another revelation. Uruha, as the King of Hell, needed a lover by his side to rule all of Hell. And he was planning on taking Yuu with him. 

Now this wouldn't have sounded so bad at first, and he would have been happy for him. But it was the glaringly obvious fact that Yuu had to literally die in order to fully transcend properly into hell that was bothersome to him. Yuu tried to cover up his anxiety about it with smiles and jokes, and an early retirement plan to boot. However being friends with him for this long would mean that he was now able to read through such transparent attempts at being brave.

He was scared. Who wouldn't be really? It was understandable though, and he couldn't blame him even if he did not admit to it right away. 

 The day of their mutual retirement came, and he was at the printers office in charge of overseeing the editing of Uruha's last photo shoots before they disappeared from the public eye. Yuu came by with the final prints and hands them in before heading off, but not before standing and talking with him one last time before watching him speed off in Uruha's crazy fancy car.

That would be the last time he would see his best friend alive.

////////////////

Which brought them to now.

He returned to his house for a while before deciding to go see Akira after a few days of just nonstop work. Both of them sat in Akira's living room both dressed only in their boxers and undershirts despite the cold air outside.

It was there that during a quick dinner with Akira (if pizza and a movie counted as dinner) that a question comes to mind.

"What are you gonna do when he leaves?"

Akira stared at him and paused his eating, letting the movie play in the background.

"What do you mean?" he asks softly. "You mean when Uruha leaves?"

Takanori nods, unable to make eye contact.

"Yeah I... I don't know if you're gonna go with him or stay here... And this may be selfish of me to say but I... I don't want you to go."

Indeed he didn't. Akira was from hell, not from Earth. But he wanted Akira to stay all the same. It wasn't really for him to say whether Akira went or stayed.

Akira pushed away his pizza and pulls Takanori onto his lap sideways with his legs dangling off one side of the couch. He hugs his small body tight and sighed, eyes staring blankly at the screen.

"I know Taka. I want to stay with you too. But Uruha needs me, Yutaka needs me. I am like... The backbone of our little group. Without me he could lose control of his citizens. I'm..."

He couldn't finish, but Takanori understood.He was important, and Akira didn't have a choice if he went or left. But... What if he did regarding Takanori? A crazy idea suddenly occurs to him and its so crazy it might work.

"Take me with you."

The reply was instantaneous.

"Absolutely not."

"What?" Takanori spluttered and scrambled off Akira's lap to the floor. "Why not?"

Akira stared at him seriously but he could see pain and indecision deep behind. His hands teach out and squish his cheeks together.

"Babe I just... I can't do that to you. Tearing you away from your life just for my own selfish reasons... It isn't right. You belong here. Being home. Living and breathing. Being _human_."

Takanori could feel the weight if his words clawing at his brain. But the feeling of desperation and stubbornness was stronger.

"No. That's not an excuse," he complained and pushed away from Akira, now angry. "I thought... I thought you loved me. Don't you?"

Akira's face twists into an expression of guilt and his lip is being ground between his teeth. His emotions are conflicted.

"I do! I do love you, so so much. Don't you ever think that I don't. I just... Can't... Do what's necessary. To take you home with me. Something like this... You don't even know what your asking of me Taka. You don't. Killing you would be too easy."

Slowly he trails his fingers up Takanori's face before back down to his throat, where his claws retract and press threateningly but gently to his jugular not tight enough to cut off is air but enough to scare him. A single black leathery bat wing sprouted from his back and a cold chill seeps through Takanori's whole body. He's scowling now, a coldness that Takanori never saw before.

"Too easy. A human body is so fragile, so soft. It would only take a single squeeze and it would be over."

Takanori swallows hard and grips Akira's arm, a spike of fear going up his spine. Knowing Akira was a demon after all did little in the way of assuring him that it wouldn't be painful if he got what he wanted. And true, humans were soft. Him in particular thanks to his smaller stature.

But he knew this _was_ what he wanted.  Akira was what he wanted. Being with him was worth more to him than this... This life he was living.

"Then... Do it. Right now. I'm not scared of you. I want to _be_ with you Akira."

In all honesty he was tired. Tired of being nothing more than a commodity for his bosses. Tired of only being looked at for his body and his face. Just... So tired. Depression maybe, but he would never admit to that. His pride would not admit it either.

Akira frowned deeper, his eyes flaring red. 

"You... Don't know what you're asking me Taka."

Dd he make him upset? Maybe so. But after Akira came into his life everything seemed to be... Brighter. His life took on a whole new meaning then besides another human just surviving. Akira was his reason to live.

And if he left...

"What will I have left?" he asks brokenly. Akira blinks in surprise and his grip lessens. "When you're gone what will I have..? _Life_? You're my everything Akira."

His boyfriend lets go of his throat altogether, his expression breaking into one of torment and conflict. The wing retreats into his body and his shoulders slump as he too falls on his knees to the floor. By now their food has gone cold and the screen is blue.

"You... can't do this to me," he murmured and gripped his shoulders in either hand, squeezing his eyes shut. "I... I want to keep you with me but I don't..." 

Takanori scoots close to him slowly, his fear from earlier subsided. To see Akira so conflicted was... It was hard. He was so used to the Akira that was stoic, only showed the emotions he figured were important. Not the one who looked like he was ready to cry.

"Akira... Please. I can't... Let you just walk away. Please-"

His breath leaves him all at once as arms go around him tightly, crushing him to a strongly muscled chest. His lungs deflate and he forgets what breathing was. Akira squishes him into a tight hug and his arms dangle uselessly at his sides.

"Takanori please... Just... Let me think about it. Its too much to take in all at once, I need time. Give me some time."

Takanori began to quietly cry against his shoulder and let his tears soak into Akira's shirt.

"Ugh... How dare you make me feel so hopeless like this," he growls. "Fine. But at least make me feel better you ass."

Akira chuckles darkly and grips tighter onto Takanori before pulling back to brush at his tears, his own eyes red and threatening the chance of his own emotional flood.

"I understand. I'll take responsibility so..."

Takanori gasps as Akira easily hoists him up and carries him like a princess into the bedroom he became so familiar with over the last half year. As Akira drops him onto the mattress before stripping away what little clothes he was wearing he reached out for his boyfriend, more tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Please don't leave me," he whimpers as they kiss heavily and he feels long slim fingers touching him all over. "I love you... I love you so much!"

Akira smiles and caressed his cheek before using his claws to scrape over his lips gently, making shivers run up Takanori's stomach. There's already a bottle of lube on the night stand and he uses it to coat his fingers.

"I love you too baby," he answered before flipping Takanori onto his knees like how he liked it and bent over him to kiss his ear, smirking as he pushed two of his fingers deep inside of his boyfriend, making him yelp in pleasure. "We'll see."

/////////////////////////////////

Takanori went to sleep exhausted but somewhat happy that night, warm and tucked away safely into his boy friend's arms. 

Akira would take a long time to fall asleep though, unable to take his eyes off his boyfriend's gentle sleeping face, occasionally brushing at his bangs fondly. When he did though it was sometime around three in the morning. 

The smaller blonde would wake up around eight, and decides to shower before looking at Akira as he slept alone. His heart twinges and he sighs. What happened to him? He never thought htat he would be here in life. When he was little he never thought he would meet anyone who he loved like this. 

He's dated before sure but... It was all nothing compared to this. 

Akira was his world, and now there was the risk that he would lose him. After only a year of knowing him it was painful just to think about. But if he wanted to go with him he knew he had to do one more thing.

"I'm sorry for making you decide whether or not to kill me Aki," he whispered softly as he kissed his lips before getting dressed. "But I'm a selfish asshole. I want you to take me with you, and in order for you to see how much you really love me I have to let you have some space."

He gets a notebook to write a note then finally leaves, now with even more tears from last night and aching hips. 

_'Akira. Sorry I woke up before you. But you should know I'll be home in case you aren't sure. I'll give you a week to think about it. If you come after me then you can't back out. Don't bother coming after me if you're not serious about me. Sorry. I love you.'_

The rest of the day was like torture. He would go to bed exhausted again but only from crying his eyes out. He really loved Akira so much didn't he?

It would take a total of five and a half days without him and countless unanswered messages for his boy friend to finally come looking for him, desperate, panting, and in near hysterics. But even under a crushing hug and multiple kisses all over his face and lips, Takanori felt his heart swell with happiness. 

"You came for me," he whispers softly as they fall onto his own bed. "Why?"

Akira is catching his breath and snuggling up to him nonstop.

"Why?" He asks in a heavy laugh and smothers Takanori in a kiss. "Because... being away from you made me realize how right you were. I need you to breathe Takanori. I need you to live. I can't... I can't leave you. I love you too much." 

Takanori smiles happily and starts crying again, now from joy.

"Took you long enough idiot," he mumbles through his tears. "So... what does this mean for me..?" 

Akira sighed and squished him even more, breathing in his gentle scent.

"Even if you're ready or not... I'm taking you with me. No matter how much you may protest, no matter how much you say you change your mind, I'm not gonna listen to you. You're mine Taka. All mine." 

Oh Gods Akira knew how much Takanori loved his possessive streak and moaned softly. 

"Good because I'm never gonna change my mind," he says and pushed Akira down on the bed and straddled him, now feeling sex starved even more than before. "Now shut up and love me you ass." 

Akira was more than happy to oblige.

//////////////////////////////////

Another two days would go by and he learned of the information that would make him sadder than he thought it would. 

Yuu was gone. Uruha had actually killed him. From what little details Akira gave him, Uruha tried to buffer the pain of dying with sex and it worked to an extent. But still, knowing that his best friend was probably down in hell somewhere didn't lessen the pain. 

He cried a whole day after that, his only console being the knowledge that Yuu would be safe once Uruha went home. Which wouldn't be in too long. 

Akira tried his hardest to cheer him up with gentle words and hand holding, saying that Yuu would be perfectly safe. 

"Once Uruha goes back home," he says to him. "He will take Yuu's body back and retrieve Yuu's soul from the soul cairn, where Yuu will have a body to return to after Uruha turns him into a demon like himself. Then he will be okay."

It was then that a thought occurs to him. 

"Will I be able to visit him?" he asks meekly. 

"Of course, silly," Akira laughs. "He's your best friend. Of course you will. But first things first... You need to see your new home and stay there for a while to get used to it before seeing him. Otherwise I'll be somewhat jealous." 

Well duh. Seeing the place that Takanori would spend the rest of eternity with Akira was to be first of course. 

Two more days without Yuu passed and Takanori would be ready to go home with Akira. he was scared as hell but his mind was made up. Just like what Yuu did, he packed up all his stuff and cancelled his apartment's lease before moving everything to Akira's place. 

"Are you ready?" Akira asked him as he took a few moments to compose himself. "If you want, we can do what Uruha and Yuu did..." 

He trails off and Takanori giggles despite his fear.

"Well... If it will make it better then yes. I want you to make me feel good before you... do it." 

Akira nodded and leads him to the bedroom one last time, pulling away his clothes. 

"So... how do you want me to do it? I can do many things but I would suggest two of the least painful ways I know of."

Takanori bites his lip and scoots up against the headboard, watching Akira strip and his wings push out of his body as his Demonic side came out. 

"Which is..?"

Akira stared at him and grew out his teeth, now looking more like a demon than ever before. He seemed conflicted but his mind was made up.

"Since your soul is mine now I have to carve my symbol into your skin first. Then I can strangle you slowly, or... or snap your neck. Either way would be relatively painless."

Takanori shuddered again in fear but swallows it down. 

"Well... Strangling sounds like I would suffer longer right?" 

Akira takes a breath before crawling up the bed to him and pinning him down. 

"So a quick death then." Takanori nods. "So be it. This might hurt a little bit."

Using a single claw Akira carves an upside down pentagram with his own symbol into Takanori's thigh, kissing him through the pain. Then he was ready.

Before Akira starts Takanori only has one thing left to say while he was alive. 

"Just... do it when I'm not expecting it okay? Otherwise I might... draw everything out for longer than I need."

Akira smiles, his arms shaking as he reaches up to hold onto Takanori's throat, admiring every vein and plane of skin, each and every little beauty mark.

"Of course. Anything to make you happy."

However it came quicker than Takanori expected. 

Only but moments as Akira brought him to blissful completion, they were kissing oh so sweetly and he didn't notice the hand creeping along his chest until but only seconds later. 

"I love you Akira," he whispers as a soft moan. His boy friend smiles. 

"I love you too." 

Then there was darkness as his head snapped to the left so fast he didn't even feel a thing.

Akira made sure to heal his body before opening the gateway like how Uruha taught him how to all those years ago and asking one of his underlings to go searching for his soul deep within the soul cairn. Perhaps giving Takanori a few more days here would be good for him. his neck bent at an uneven angle and lifeless eyes staring ahead at nothing. Akira sighed, and kissed his soft lips one more time. A terrifying thought made him shudder and he knew he was really fucked in the head. 

"That was far easier than I had wanted it to be. I guess I just have to wait for a while."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Another month later**

"Oi Taka! Are you ready to go yet? The party is most likely going down right now and we're late!"

Takanori hears a loud voice calling to him from down the steps of the villa, impatient. He sighed heavily and finished putting on the last of his makeup before going downstairs, running his fingers down his suit and through his now all black hair. 

"Yeah I'm coming," he calls out and pulls his hair up into a high fancy half pony tail. "Gosh Aki you're so impatient." 

Takanori steps into the main foyer of his and Akira's foyer of the villa, seeing his lover waiting there for him, a black mask covering his face and his wings folded elegantly behind him. 

"There you are," says his lover with a soft exasperated smile. "Come on we should get going." 

Takanori nodded, though kind of distracted by the permanent redness of Akira's eyes. 

"Of course," he agrees as they step out into the blood red sun. "You look gorgeous as hell today baby. No pun intended of course." 

Akira takes his hand and they approach an all white Lambourghini from the human world. 

"And you look as beautiful as you always do love. Oh and... I have something to ask you real quick." 

Takanori stops and looks at him expectantly, smiling like an idiot. He had a feeling he knew what it was though, as lately Akira was acting strangely. 

_'Please ask me to marry you please ask me to marry you please ask me to-'_

Suddenly Akira chickens out and he smiles, shaking his head. 

"N-nevermind, I'll ask you later when we come home." 

Well maybe that was for the best. If he did it now he would be very emotional throughout the whole day. 

"Okay?" he laughs and gets in the car with shaking fingers. "You're weird today."

Akira gets into the drivers side and starts it up before they go towards Uruha's palace. 

"Pf yeah okay whatever you say," he says and keeps his eyes on the road, smiling the whole time. Takanori stares at him fondly, his chest fluttering. 

_'Oh Gods I love this man.'_

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Akira's look: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/46/02/f7/4602f7937bd9156674904f7027a7376a.jpg  
> Akira's wings: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/b5/9b/f4/b59bf4d1fa50925dc1e1551db3c64eba.png  
> Takanori's look as a human: http://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/oyoAAOSwnDZT0f4r/s-l400.jpg  
> Takanori's look as a demon: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/bb/18/17/bb1817db8c2d91fe74f611b6838db5e4.jpg


End file.
